Promesse
by el misterio del amor
Summary: Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois qu’on sortaient ensemble, tous se passer pour le mieux, les deux seules au courant était Blaise et Weasley, tout simplement parce qu’ils étaient nos meilleurs amis respectif…je suis nul pour les résumé mais venez voir
1. Chapter 1

g Préface g 

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois qu'on sortaient ensemble, tous se passer pour le mieux, les deux seules au courant était Blaise et Weasley, tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient nos meilleurs amis respectif…

Au début, c'est-à-dire au commencement, je n'osait pas m'avouer que j'étais amoureux d'Harry, d'un parce qu'il était un homme et de deux, depuis quand les Malfoy aiment ?

La réponse à cette question je l'ai très vite trouvé, après avoir mieux connu « le survivant » ,comme tout le monde l'appelle… On début on a commencé à parler de tout et de rien, puis de cet aspect de confiance est née une amitié, tout d'abord nous nous entendions bien mais aussi ,puisque j'avais choisis le camps du Survivant, il fallait bien que je m'entende avec lui, mine de rien . Harry a été le tout premier à me soutenir après mon choix qui m'était en péril ma vie et l'héritage des Malfoy, il est inutile, je pense, de préciser qu'après avoir appris cette nouvelle mon père m'a renié illico presto, comme on dit chez les moldus.

Donc Blaise , Harry, Weasley, Granger et moi étions souvent ensemble, car si j'ai Harry faut bien les deux autres avec(bien que ça me fasse pas toujours plaisir), ou quelque fois harry et moi étions seuls, c'est comme ça que j'ai vu mais sentiments changer d'une manière radicale à son égard. Ce fut comme ça que tous les élèves purent profité d'une nouvelle amitié, on pouvait souvent apercevoir les regards de complicités qui flottaient entre nous, personne n'imaginait que cela pouvait être autre chose que de l'amitié mais pour moi c'était sur et certain que j'aimais Harry et j'espérais que cela soit réciproque .

Un soir ,pendant lequel Harry et Moi étions ensemble, encore, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire et à son regard à lui non plus, je l'ai embrassé sur le coup de la conversation, et il m'a répondu par la suite, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde et ce qui se passa après fut encore mieux, nous fîmes l'amour toute la nuit, et au fond de moi je me disais que si jamais le paradis existait vraiment, cela ne devait pas être beaucoup différent.

Après que notre relation est bien évolué c'est-à-dire 2 mois plus tard, une terrible attaque de Mangemorts eu lieu à Préaulard, Harry était dans tout ses états comme tous les autres élèves d'ailleurs, je savais que dans les prochain jours qui allaient suivre ,plus rien ne serait comme avant, soit je perdais l'être aimé , soit il allait encore plus culpabiliser. Rien qu'à cette penser mon cœur se glaca…Plus rien ne sera comme avant…


	2. La fuite

_Voici mon premier Chapitre, soyez indulgent sil vous plait..._

_en tout cas jespère qu'il vous plairera!KKKIISS _

**Chapitre 1 :** La fuite

**

* * *

**

**POV Harry **

Bonjours ,depuis deux ans mon nom est James Toberson, pour les intéressés mon véritablement nom est Harry Potter, et oui , qui l'eut crut, le survivant ,un lâche , et bien oui c'est que je suis, un lâche ayant fuit les regards des autres plein d'admiration, ayant fuit la célébrité et tout le reste, moi ce n'est pas ça que je voulais, je voulais une vraie vie, celle que j'ai toujours voulut, avec une belle maison , une piscine , des enfants et Draco…Mais cela ne sera jamais envisageable, parce que pour eux je suis mort…enfin pas physiquement parlant…

Vous voulez la vérité ?

Plusieurs mois avant la bataille, même plusieurs mois avant ma relation avec Dray, j'ai consulté un spécialiste, un spécialiste en quoi me diriez vous, et bien je vous répondrais spécialiste en meurtre , c'est lui qui m'a aidé à maquiller ma survit, c'est lui qui m'a trouvé une nouvelle identité avec toute les cartes qu'il faut, à maquiller mon apparence, maintenant j'ai les cheveux Châtains clair et ma cicatrice n'est quasiment plus visible, j'ai même une famille, Deux parents chez qui je vis encore et une petite sœur, ils m'ont adopté en tant que James Toberson biensur, cela fait 1 ans et demie que je suis là , avec eux, c'est vraiment bien, je fais des études en droit, je sors avec mes amis, bien qu'ils ne remplaceront jamais Hermione et Ron, j'en regrette presque leurs incessantes querelles…Je suis tombé bien bas !

Bien que j'ai de nouveaux amis , personne ne pourra remplacer Dray, je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours, nous nous sommes même promis de rester fidèle quoi qu'il arrive…

Le combat fut long, beaucoup de perte ont eu lieux .

Au lendemain du combat final, le combat où Voldemort et le survivant ont été détruit, dans tous les journaux, que se soit la gazette du sorcier, ou le chicaneur, on pouvait voir des articles en hommage aux morts… Qui aurait pus croire qu'après la chute de Voldemort, tous les visages étaient tristes, toutes les personnes étaient en deuil, bien que quelque fois les personnes décédés n'avaient aucun rapport avec les personnes…La tristesse, Le deuil, La solidarité était présent dans tous les pays du monde.

A ce qu'il parait j'ai même une fête, tous les ans quand revient la date de la mort de Voldemort une fête a lieu, pour moi et tous les morts, cela n'est-il pas pathétique ? Une fête pour la mort du survivant, ou plutôt une fête pour la fuite du Survivant, enfin ça personne le sait , appart Menley, le spécialiste, et moi-même…

Pour en revenir en décédés , Ginny, ma petite Ginny, qui était comme une sœur pour moi, fut tuer par Lucius Malfoy , en cette journée sombre, elle ne méritait pas de mourir , comme personne de cette guerre, si jeune est si pure, quand j'ai appris cette nouvelle mon visage était d'un sombre, j'en faisais même peur à mes parents. Colin et son frère Denis, ont trouvé eux aussi la mort…Et encore la liste de mes proches décédés est beaucoup plus longue, il y a aussi des inconnus qui sont morts…je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait autant mal que pour mes proches, « Sur ment ton côté héroïque »aurait dit Hermione…

Qu'est ce qu'Hermione et Ron penseraient si jamais ils venaient à apprendre ma fuite, ils m'en voudraient sur ment…Ils avaient l'air triste, c'est même d'eux que viens l'idée d'une fête pour moi et le ministère a rajouté par la suite qu'on pourrait fêter aussi toutes les autres morts.

Je m'en veux d'avoir laisser Draco, il m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais partir…Et voilà , c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait…C'est plutôt vis-à-vis de lui que je me sentais coupable…normalement une promesse reste toujours une promesse, donc il faut la tenir…mais surtout il faut SAVOIR la tenir.

**POV Draco**

Cela fait maintenant 1 ans et demi, qu'il a disparut, pour moi il n'est pas mort, je le sentirai si ça aurait été le cas… quand on aime ça doit être comme ça n'est ce pas ? Et de plus aucun corps n'a été retrouvé sous le nom de Harry Potter…

Bien que je sente qu'il ne soit pas mort , je l'ai trahis, trahis sa confiance, on s'était promis, promis à vis…Je l'aime , je l'aimerais toujours, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, au début avec Granger c'était juste de la consolation, c'était déjà un mauvais départ, car dans notre promesse, fidélité était en tête de liste… Mais Granger s'est attachée à moi, comment aurai-je pu la repousser dans ces moments , elle qui était si faible, moi aussi , tout le monde le savait, mais personne ne savait pourquoi, enfin appart Ron et Blaise, d'ailleurs c'est deux à me font la gueule , Hermione ne comprend pas , mais moi je les comprends, je m'en veux à moi aussi donc comment pourraient-ils, eux ne pas m'en vouloir…

Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé là, mais avec granger , nous sommes fiancés, après avoir perdu tout espoir de revoir Harry resurgir, je l'ai demandé en mariage, j'étais en colère et c'est sur un coup de tête que je l'ai demandé en mariage… Vous me demanderiez pourquoi étais-je en colère ? Un soir , quand je rangeais les affaires d'Harry, je fus surpris de trouver une carte de visite, biensur je voulus de suite savoir son appartenance donc je suis allé à l'adresse qu'indiquer la carte…J'atterris dans un vieille entrepôt avec quelques machines par si par là…Je vis un homme s'approcher de moi et me dis « Encore un jeune homme mal dans sa peau , voulez-vous que je vous renseigne ? » je lui répondis « Bonjour , en quoi consiste votre travail ? » « Je suis un spécialiste pour changer d'identité, que faîtes-vous ici ? » « Quelle est la dernière personne que vous avez aidé ? » « Désolé secret confidentiel » « Dites moi, c'est très important ? » « Je peux juste vous dire que cela c'est passé il y a un ans et demi… » A cette nouvelle mon visage se crispa « Mois de juillet ? » « Oui ,monsieur »…

« Harry.. » fut la seule parole que je pus rajouter. Sans une autre parole, sans un autre regard… Comment avait-il pus LUI faire ça, Leur faire ça à tous, partir sans nouvelle.. sans aucune indication. Comment a-t-il pus faire croire à ses amis sa mort…

* * *

Alors comment le trouvez-vous? N'ésitez pas à me donner vos impressions! 

Kiss au Chap2!


End file.
